


Another World

by Neptunium134



Series: Cinnamum [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babies, Cute, Cute Kids, Dad Alonso, Father-Daughter Relationship, Formula 1, M/M, Playdates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: Sequel to "Surprises"The drivers finally get to meet Ember Sirotkin-StrollFluff and cuteness ahead.





	1. Sergey Sirotkin

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me to do more, so I decided to do the driver's reactions to Ember.
> 
> Haven't done that before, have I?

Sergey smiled at the baby in his arms, wrapped up in blankets like a present on Christmas.

To the Russian, Ember and Lance were gifts to him, and he still couldn’t believe he had been lucky enough to get them.  
He felt like a child himself, receiving the best present that day, his grin routing that of Daniel Ricciardo’s famous smile.

Ember gave a small yawn, her amber eyes fluttering shut as she dozed off in her father's arms.

She definitely had Lance’s golden skin that gave off warmth like the sun and the Canadian’s dark eyes like pools of melted chocolate. She had frizzes of Lance’s dark hair, the tips a golden brown that caught the light.

Her tiny fist curled around Sergey’s index finger, grasping it like a vice, not intending to let go. Sergey felt his heart melt, something he was unused to. He kissed the top of Ember’s forehead and she scrunched her eyes up, displeased with her dad's affection to her.

The Russian laughed quietly. She was, without doubt, Lance's daughter.


	2. Lance Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would've made more sense to write Lance's first, as he would technically be the first driver to see Ember but I'm dumb
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Lance collapsed against the pillows of the hospital bed, chest heaving and his body drenched in sweat.

 

His right hand was still clasping Sergey’s and his brought his left arm over his eyes as he gasped for air.

 

An ear-piercing wail filled the room and Lance brought his hand down from his face as the nurse came over with a small figure swathed in a pale yellow blanket. Lance removed his hand from Sergey’s and made grabby hands for his baby. The nurse gently laid the child in Lance’s arms and the baby fell quiet instantly, large honey-brown eyes blinking up at the Canadian.

 

Lance felt tears of joy run down his cheeks as he kissed the baby's forehead, the nurse announcing their daughter.

 

The hospital personnel left the room with the new fathers. The two sat in the silence for a minute, relishing in the silence before Sergey spoke.

 

“What are we going to name her?”

 

Lance looked over and saw he was filling out the birth certificate.

 

“What about Ember as her first name?” He asked looking back down at his daughter in his arms, the fire flaming in her golden irises. “And  Aculina for a middle name?”

 

“It fits her beautifully.” Sergey grinned, writing the chosen names down on the piece of paper legally signing their daughter into the word. 

 

Lance let out a muffled yawn as Sergey took Ember from his arms.

 

“Sleep,  Lastachka.” He murmured into Lance’s hair as he kissed the young Canadian.

 

Lance mumbled something incoherent in response as his eyes slid shut and he drifted off into a deep sleep with his boyfriend and daughter beside him.

 

**\-------------------------------------------**

 

_ Ember- “(English) remains of a fire.  _ _ Spark, Burning Low _ _ ” _

_ Aculina- “(Russian) eagle.  Ambitious, energetic, adventurous.” _

_ “Lastachka”- “Little swallow” (Russian term of endearment) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up Russian terms of endearment, and I found they usually call their SOs after animals, like "Kitten" and "Bunny", and "Baby lion" (which is normally used for men) and I thought they were soooo cute!
> 
> I had a hard time picking a middle name, and I was almost tempted to go for "Agnessa", which means "pure. Ice and fire, emotional.", but I thought two names to do with fire was a bit overkill, but a name meaning "ambitious" was perfect for the child of two F1 drivers.


	3. Fernando Alonso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favourite paddock dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad Alonso returns.

Fernando loved children. That was a fact. He didn’t have any himself, but that didn’t stop him from doting over Julia and Abbey, much to Kimi’s horror.

 

Lance and Sergey brought Ember to the paddock a week after she was born, and Fernando was the first person they visited, claiming they wanted the Spaniard to see her before he left.

 

Fernando, of course, was ecstatic, and his excitement only grew when Lance allowed him to hold Ember.

 

Ember looked at him, curiosity shining in her eyes Fernando delicately took her from Lance’s hold and held her cautiously, as if she were made of glass.

 

The McLaren driver almost held his breath as he cradled the rosy-cheeked female to his chest, Ember letting out a soft squeal and grabbed Nando’s grey shirt.

 

“Muy lindo...” He whispered to himself as Ember giggled, bunching Fernando’s t-shirt up in her tiny fist.

 

“Is mine now. Steal her from you.” He told Lance, who laughed.

 

“You’re definitely the paddock dad.” The Canadain chuckled.

 

“I take care of her while you relax,” Fernando said dismissively.

 

“I’m am not leaving you alone with my daughter. If I turn my back for even two seconds you’ll be flying her off to Spain.” Lance stated.

 

Fernando snorted. “Not Spain. Dubai.”

 

“No better!” Lance exclaimed.

 

Stoffel popped his head around the door, saying Fernando was wanted for the press conference.

 

Nando pouted, but handed Ember back to Lance and grabbed his Kimoa cap, heading off the press conference.

 

Stoffel waved at Ember before heading back to his driver room, allowing Lance to finally leave the McLaren hospitality

 

 

\-------------------------------------

 _"Muy lindo"_ \- "So cute" in Spanish.

Let's face it, Nando would totally say this. He'd probably go on a Spanish rant about how cute kids are or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can totally see Fernando trying to steal all the paddock kids and letting them overrun his house.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyone else? Just me?
> 
> Ok


	4. Valtteri Bottas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri's so fucking hard to write for why--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Valtteri and all but between this and WBTWA I'm really starting to not like writing about him.
> 
> I wanna get his personality right, but halfway through I just give up and go with it.

Valtteri grinned at the bundle in his arms, Ember slumbering in his arms. He remembered holding  Ruusu like this when she was born, swamped in pale pink sheets like a pig in blankets on Christmas.

 

Ruusu was paler than Ember, but Val knew it wouldn't take her long to tan, especially spending weeks in warm countries while her fathers raced.

 

Sergey was sat next to Val on the sofa in the Mercedes room. He had left Lance at the hotel while the younger was sleeping. Val had agreed, knowing how exhausting having children could be.

 

Ruusu lent on Valtteri's knee, looking down on Ember, her ice blue eyes- which she got from Valtteri- watching the baby in her father’s arms.

 

“She’s beautiful,” Valtteri said, looking up at Sergey. The Russian nodded.

 

“She is.” He agreed, running a finger down his daughter’s cheek, Ember mumbling disjointly.

 

Ruusu cocked an eyebrow at Valtteri, who laughed and tussled his daughter’s hair.

 

“Ei niin kaunis kuin sinä, kultaseni.” He booped her nose and Ruusu giggled.

 

Sergey snorted and Valtteri passed Ember back to him as Ruusu clambered into Valtteri’s lap.

 

“How’s Lance?” Valtteri asked, running his fingers through Ruusu’s blonde locks.

 

“Tired.” Sergey sighed. “I feel bad for him, I usually get a rest when I’m racing but Lance has to look after Ember every day, and he’s so tired all the time.”

 

Val nodded, his daughter snuggling into his chest as he gently massaged her scalp. She yawned silently, slowly joining Ember in the land of sleep.

 

Valtteri and Sergey exchanged humoured looks as their children slumbered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute dad talk, I suppose.
> 
>  
> 
> Who's next?


	5. Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's daycare is open for business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and lemme pull the table out my ass-

Max laid on the sofa in the Red Bull motorhome, watching Julia, Ruusu and Ember playing on the play mat in front of the TV, each with a toy car in their hands and racing them around a track that looked suspiciously like Suzuka.

Sergey had turned up at the motorhome quite early that morning, holding a well-wrapped up Ember who was squiggling in his grasp. The Russian said something about having to race that day and he needed someone to take care of Ember as Lance had the flu and was ordered to stay bedridden for the weekend by the doctor, and as Max was already taking care of Julia, would he mind looking after Ember as well?

Of course Max said yes, taking the brown-haired girl and the pale blue nappy bag from her blonde father as Sergey was practically dragged by his ear to the Williams garage. 

The Dutchman had placed Ember on the mat and managed to peel her coat off her as Dan rushed out of the motorhome, kissing Max’s cheek and flashing Ember a cheeky grin as he left.

Julia had woken up not long after, and Max rushed to get her ready so she could play with Ember.

Valtteri had materialized out of thin air with his daughter, all swaddled in blankets, asking if it was okay for Ruusu to stay with Julia while he attended a meeting.

That’s how Max basically ended up running a daycare, only missing Abbey who was visiting her grandparents in Finland.

Not that he complained, mind you. He’d been waiting for ages to see Ember, and Julia liked having Ruusu around to play with when Abbey wasn’t there.

The three girls got along like a house on fire and were soon sharing Julia’s toys and giggling as they played, only stopping for food and a nap.

Valtteri had reappeared two hours later, looking tired and fed up after his meeting, and Max had pulled him in with a promise of coffee and cake as Ruusu didn’t seem to want to go back to the Mercedes motorhome anytime soon.

The two drivers settled themselves on the furniture with their coffee and a plate of biscuits on the table in front of them while the girls whizzed the toy cars around the playmat, squealing with delight and cackling with glee each time they finished a race.

Eventually, they tired themselves out and were fell asleep on the mat, Max and Valtteri laughing quietly, gathering them up and placing them on Max and Dan’s bed while they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you proud of me- I wrote this in one sitting!  
> It took about an hour but I got distracted by Horrible Histories and Westlife and Waitress but it's done.


	6. Esteban Ocon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuz we need the bromance in our lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking jealous of Lance and Esteban's friendship. They're always sticking up for each other.
> 
> My friends wouldn't do that. Hell, they'd agree with whoever trash-talked me.
> 
> That's the kind of "friends" I have.

 

Esteban was practically bouncing on the sofa in the Williams motorhome, Lance raising an eyebrow at his friend as he entered the room.

 

The Force India driver ceased his bouncing as the baby was brought closer to him, the grin still wide on his face.

 

Lance’s face was still flushed from the fever he’d suffered through during the past week. Luckily his temperature had fallen and his fever broke, meaning he could walk around the hotel suite. Sergey didn’t want him in the paddock until he had fully recovered, afraid something will set the illness off again.

 

The Canadian settled himself on the sofa next to his friend, Ember settled in his arms.

 

Esteban leaned over to have a closer look at her, the bright amber eyes blinking up at him.

 

“She’s adorable” he breathed, and Ember turned her head to look at him.

 

“Sergey and I were wondering if you and Sergio would like to be Godparents?” Lance looked at the Frenchman.

 

Esteban’s mouth dropped open.

 

“Close your mouth, you’ll get flies.” Lance snorted, bumping his arm.

 

Esteban’s mouth snapped shut.

 

“Is that a yes?” The Canadian pressed, Ember’s tiny hand grabbing his finger as she started to cry.

 

Lance placed Ember in Esteban’s arms as he headed towards the mini kitchen area of the room to heat some baby formula.

 

“Yes!” Esteban yelled over the sound of the microwave as Lance propped himself against the doorframe. 

 

The microwave binged and Lance brought the baby bottle into the sitting area, handing it to Esteban.

 

Esteban took the bottle and looked at Lance. “Are you sure?” he asked.

 

“Do you want to?” Lance settled himself back onto the sofa.

 

The Frenchman nodded and settled back in the sofa with the baby in his arms, gently running the rubber nipple of the bottle over her lips, the baby latching onto it.

 

He felt a weight on his shoulder and glanced over to see Lance had planted face-first into his shoulder blade, fast asleep.

 

He chuckled quietly and lulled Ember to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing about Lance and Esteban. One of my favourite couples/ friendships/ whatevers.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, happy birthday Lance!


End file.
